Not every story ends
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Cassidy Matthew Swan has never felt that place, even with his mom and twin brother Henry Daniel Swan. for whatever reason life never felt real, it felt like a dream, like something in substantial that would evaporate. Storybrooke, the only trace of magic in this world, maybe the only thing that can help him figure why nobody remembers him existing other the Henry.
1. New York and inner dialogues

**This, Invested and my Cassius Jenkins stories are my stories of focus. They alone are what I will focus on until they are complete, unless inspiration is stronger for a specific one chapter for any of my random stories. **

**Cassidy is a nod towards Baelfire's last name in our world, Neal Cassidy... I thought it fit... you'll understand more down the line. **

**I generally dislike Henry, he is sooo weak and annoying and just blah! But I will ignore that and let his character grow and meld. **

* * *

**"I don't like him." Cassidy Mathew Swan frowned at his mother's date, even from the window of their high rise building the scrawny looking man felt wrong. Walsh wasn't actually a bad man, Cassidy knew this to be true. He was extremely respectful towards Emma, treated Him and Henry like actual people and made no attempts to be even a little controlling. By all accounts he was an amazing catch... and yet... **

Henry, his sweet older twin, rolled his eyes. "He's fine. He's nice, he treats Emma right. Why do you dislike him?"

The obnoxious obsession to see the best in others was more then frustrating at times, but Cassidy could not help but find it sweet and warming. "Yeah, yeah. I know... stupid, but something feels wrong about him. Like, you know how mom can feel lies?" Henry, who was paying loud videos games, nodded absently. They had long accepted that fact about their mom, her superpower. "It's like that I guess. A gut feeling... sigh. I don't want to say anything to Emma though, she's so happy. I can't remember her being like this before... ever really."

Henry actually paused his game for a second, before a long sigh came from mouth. "I know... are you sure you feel something, or are you just worried that Emma won't pay as much attention to us?" Uncomfortably strong eyes focused on him, making him sigh.

"Yeah, I feel something. Yes I am a little jealous, but I really feel something." Rubbing his chest, Cassidy pulled his book out of his lap, returning to the right page. "It's a weird hallow sort of feeling..."

"I think it's all of those weird books you stick your nose in."

They rolled their eyes at each other, but returned to their individual hobbies. Mom was going on a date, and Walsh was probably going to propose. Both kids knew this pretty well, the man was by no means subtle. It was an easy thing to figure out.

Cassidy was not happy about the whole thing... Henry was much more positive about it... not really a surprise. Still, he had a few hours to get his game face back on, barely mind you, just time for Emma to return.

**"Hey, kids." Emma smiled at them both, nodding to both of her sons. It warmed her heart, easing her confusion and tension around Walsh's proposal to see them both getting along. As per usual, Henry was playing video games and Cassidy was reading one of his Fantasy novels. They sat on separate couches, well Cassidy was laying down in his boxers and a shirt (Despite her telling him a million times that she didn't like him doing that.). Normally she would have said something, snapped at him to get clothes on, but she was too confused with Walsh to care much about it. **

Besides, Cassidy would probably just roll his eyes and do something obnoxiously teennagery. She wasn't in the mood for that, so she let it slide.

"How did it go?" Cassidy, her youngest, spoke up not look up from his book in the slightest. He took after her a lot more like her then Henry did, with beautiful blonde hair that he kept short cropped and brown eyes, standing just a little taller then Henry despite being younger. He also sounded little like Henry, with a slightly deeper voice.

This was opposed to her oldest, who was shorter then his brother, with dark brown hair and fair skin. He took after Neil a lot more then Cassidy did...

"Uh, that's a little complicated." Seeing Henry playing Diablo, she took off her coat and sat next to him. " Can a fifth level Warlock join you."

Henry just smirked without looking at her. "I just got to level Twenty seven, a fifth level Warlock joining me... good luck."

"Did he propose?" Cassidy, ever blunt, caught her off guard. He just rolled his eyes, a look he shared with his brother. " Nice, super expensive restaurant, he's been nervous for weeks."

"Yeah, mom, writing was on the wall." Henry smirked at her before returning to his game.

"Huh... Anyway, yes he did but I haven't said yes yet... I'm... conflicted. This is a big step you guys." She smiled at her boys, just enjoying them. " What do you two think? I mean, If I did marry him then I would be bringing in a new family member, possibly permantly."

"Be a spinster forever!" Cassidy closed his book, stretching like a cat on the couch showing his tanned belly. "Ugh... Why bother with Romance at all, seems sooooo boring to me. Least favorite part of my books. And yes, Mom, The Princess Bride was awesome but that doesn't mean that I like Romance."

Having caught her response, she just stopped talking for a second before sticking her tongue out at him. Thankfully Henry was nicer, the boy paused his game and looked at her. "What does your gut say?"

That paused everything in her, then she sighed. " I am not sure, that's half the problem. Tell me, do you guys think Walsh is worthy of our little family?"

"Nope!" Cassidy said one world, making Henry roll his eyes and focus entirely on his mother. "He's too skinny, weird and is keeping secrets. He might have another girlfriend or a whole family. Who knows?"

Henry, always more hopeful, was more helpful. "Mom, Not every guy's like our Dad. Not every guys just going to leave you."

"He didn't just leave. He set me up to take the fall for his crime then left me in jail. He doesn't even know you guys exist. He doesn't deserve to."

Cassidy nodded, anger flaring in his eyes at the same time that Henry smiled at her. "He's not like that guy. He wants to be with you, with us. He wants us to be his home." She shared a smile with Henry, not seeing how Cassidy tensed up in jealousy. "Anyways, I know you like him."

"How?"

"Cause he's the first guy you dated we've ever met."

Together, with her eldest, she turned to the game. "When did you get so wise?"

Without missing a beat, Henry replied. "Somewhere after Level sixteen, when I became a knight."

"And you call me a nerd." Cassidy's snort made them laugh, easing the tension as he always did.

* * *

**'I wish I was like Henry.' Cassidy scribbled in his journal, taking special care to write in the glyphs he had made himself a long time ago. 'I wish I was as nice as he was. Maybe Mom would like me better...' Looking up from the journal, he saw his brother call their mom out on her worrying. 'I noticed her worries too, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I never could call her out, like I wanted to... like I always wanted to. I never had that kind of connection with Mom. Not for a lack of trying... I just feel so tired, all of the time. Empty, like a piece of me is missing... I can't remember not feeling like that. I think somewhere inside, Mom realizes that... that's why we aren't close like she is with Henry.' **

He didn't bother to intervene, feeling hallow and invisible when those two spoke. He wasn't even sure they noticed him leaving for school without Henry...

As he walked down the stairs, he continued to write in his journal, his one reprieve from how awful he felt all of the time.

'I'm so tired lately... my dreams have been getting weirder. I dreamed of the island again, the one I can't name. It rains there, sad droplets of purest misery. It keens for something, something that I know I have to fix. I just wish I knew what that thing was.' The doors to the building required a code to leave, which he easily pressed before leaving and striding down the streets. 'I can never remember all of the dreams, though I wish I could. I see pieces... a beautiful storm, a pink flower, green something that sparkles in the air like specks of home made real. It feels like Paradise... I miss it, and yet I feel like I've been there. Memories and instinct more then knowledge. Or, at least, that is how is used to be. Something's changed, the memories aren't fading, the dream feels almost exactly like it happened! I wish I knew what that something was... I truly do.'

Looking skyward, Cassidy felt the fine acrid mist of Boston Rains fill the air. A mockery of the dreams of his past...

He wrote one last note on the page.

'I wish I knew what that place was called... Why it feels like home.' His gaze turned towards his apartment window, and tears started to pool in his eyes. 'Why I have never felt at home here...'

The book closed, he marched away, never noticing the tiny green sparks that shot off of the page and floated towards the sea.

* * *

**Chapter end, Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**This is not a typical story, Cassidy is wayyyy more then he seems. You'll see, soon enough... Any and all guesses on Cassidy is more then welcome. He is an answer to a really interesting question... one I will tell you all later. Or well, the charecter will. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	2. Not all memories are Golden

"So, when are we going to talk about Walsh?" Cassidy sighed internally when Henry asked this, once again they literally started to forget he even existed just minutes after leaving the school. This should have been annoying, as it usually was... but today a special type of awful decided to occur.

By the time they had entered the drug store, it all started to go wrong... it was like they couldn't even see him! That happened a lot.. more and more often.

And so he wrote in his journal and walked behind the happy twosome.

_'I think I was right the first time... the stronger the dreams, the more unreal the world feels. Everyone sees me as less then real. Even Dogs don't acknowledge me when this happens. Its... it's weird. Soon, I may fade away completly, evaporate into utterly nothing. I don't even think the words on the paper will remain.' _

The wet concrete didn't budge as he walked over it, not a single splash of the water or even an echo. He was nothing... a ghost of a ghost.

"Mom… MOM!" He rushed ahead, beating on her back, only to have his hands fade through hers. He voice echoed deeper then what he could produce, like the inside of a fishbowl. "MOM! Henry, Please..." He whimpered, feeling waves of weakness overtake him. He fell to his knees, only it didn't happen all at once. The earth seemed to float towards him, drifting on the winds...

Then it became solid as a cold wish splashed across his skin, he resettled in an instant. Still behind his mom, having never moved towards them. In fact, they were far further ahead. They stopped by their gate, the one that would have led to their apartment building.

Mom, sweet Emma, turned to him in confusion after she let Henry inside. " Cassidy... what are you doing, still in the road? Get in... what the hell?" She rushed towards him as she sank down, hallow tears in his hallow eyes. " Baby, what's wrong...?"

"Mom... something's wrong..."

**'You never call me mom... what's wrong, kid?' Emma didn't speak this thought out loud, even as she led her youngest towards their house. "Gods, your freezing... Maybe I should cancel my date with Walsh, take care of you." The boy's skin was like ice, he felt lighter then she remembered. 'When was the last time I lifted him up, or hugged him...' Her head flashed with memories... carrying Henry to bed, even though he wasn't much smaller then she was now. Hugging him tight, lifting him into the warmest embrace she could... 'Did I ever do that with Cassidy?'**

Thankfully, for the sake of her motherly pride, Cassidy stopped those thoughts with a warm, exhausted smile. "It's okay. Go on your date, I'll go with Henry to his friends house. He told me about his dastardly plan during lunch." He pulled away, and slowly the heat returned to his expression. His eyes cleared up and he actually seemed okay. "I think I might be hypoglycemic, I keep on getting tired, light headed and weak... maybe I should get checked out?"

Brushing her glove against his forehead, Emma nodded. "I'll set an appointment up for Monday if I can. Try to get some fluids in you, and eat a few of your oranges... and a granola bar. If your sugar is low, that'll help... yeah, I'll grab that strawberry milk smoothies you like, that's will help." She kissed his forehead softly, enjoying the fact that he squeezed her into his own hug.

He was just so usually distant, they didn't get to bond like this a whole lot. She cherished it whenever she could.

"Now, if your okay, I need to do something real quick."

He chuckled. "Love you, Mom... I really, really do... Don't forget that, please..." His voice, usually cold and detached, was practically a prayer to her.

One she was all too eager to answer. " Never."

That was obviously what her baby needed to hear, he gave her a rare smile and practically skipped up to their apartment. Leaving Emma cold, tired and determined. She knew what she had to do...

" I can't believe I am letting that leather wearing, handsome creep lead me by the leash... but if Neal really is around, then I will have to do something..." The memories of going to her ex's apparent apartment thanks to that leathery guy was fresh in her mind. "How this has anything to do with my parents... " She just sighed, thinking of the fact that there had been Henry's clothes with his name on it... and a camera, with Henry's name on it. "Bottoms up, I guess..." reaching into her shirt, she pulled out the stack of developed photo's from the camera... and froze in horror. "How... how is this possible!'

It took her less then two hours to book the rush to the station and bust the creep out via bail. As he strode to her, talking about brigs and other pointless things, she practically growled out. "How is this possible? We have never lived in a place called Storybrooke?" She showed him the pictures, of her and Henry eating icecream at a place called Granny's, of her and her son at a play castle surrounded by sand...her and Henry near a beach. "These are dated last year, but we were here, in New York then. And why do none of these have Cassidy?"

The other man seemed confused. " Cassidy... you mean Neal?"

She blinked at him, actually thrown and a little proud of his confusion. " You know Neal but not Cassidy... these have to be fake then. I would never forget my youngest child, and Henry would never let his brother out of a photo opportunity. You had to have photoshopped these."

"Photoshopped I don't... it doesn't matter." He grabbed her jacket and pulled her close. " Emma, you only have one child. Henry. You and Neal had one son, that's it. I've knew you for almost a year, you only had one child, ever."

Emma practically sneered at him, pulling out her phone and showed a picture of her youngest son. He was reading, but obviously knew he was being mugged for the camera, modeling his face into something utterly ridiculous. " This is my youngest. Cassidy Swan, he's sweet and a blonde like me. He loves to read and can be a total ass. He excels at math and science and reading and is one of the smartest kids I have ever met. He is my son."

"No, Emma... I have no idea who that is, but you have no other son... listen to your gut swan, everything inside of you is telling you that I am right. That there is so much more to you, to your life then this. It's why you broke me out."

She didn't argue, knowing he was right... " Listen to my gut... Henry told me that today. "

" Then listen to your boy. Take this, it will give you your memories back."

She was hesitant, afraid and heartbroken. "Even if your right... then... my parents are alive... and I.. God, my son... who would Cassidy's parents be, is someone missing him... is he missing them... he's still my kid. No one can take that from me."

The man with the Hook sighed. "Then no one will... but you also have to ask yourself, is he really a threat or the lovable son you so clearly adore?"

That hooked her, pun intended, and she downed the tiny vial. Nothing happened... then everything happened. Thousands of memories, good and bad. Meeting Henry in her apartment, meeting Regina, Mary Margret, Henry nearly dying from the Apple tart, finding her faith and believing in magic, true loves kiss saving her son.. .

Her only son...

"Oh, my god... your right... who is Cassidy!"

Hook sighed, smiling with all of his natural charm. " I have no idea, but first...we might want to go somewhere private. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**'Dear Journal... I feel better. I cannot explain it. When Emma hugged me today, I felt stronger... more rooted in reality. The world, which had just been fake and misty, like I was about to fall through space and drift into the voice, become real again. I mattered, I could be seen. It was uplifting... then I felt it. Something buried inside of my Mom, it was like pure energy, a shot of adrenaline. I existed because of that power, a power I know is real.'**

From his place next to his brother and his friend, Cassidy smiled contemplatively.

'Something is going to happen... the energy in Mom told me as much. We are going home, wherever that is. My future is with that energy... an energy I know has a name... Magic! All I need is belief, to believe in that Magic... I can't explain how I know, but I just need mom to believe in it too. Maybe then, I will matter more solidly. Maybe I will no longer fade...

I will matter and exist. I will be a real boy...

I just wish I knew why this scared me as much as it excites me... and why I feel so damn guilty. I didn't even do anything... but I know that I feel like I did... I just I knew why that was and what it meant... '

* * *

**"Another Curse, how is that possible?" Emma groaned, tipping back her glass. The weight of her memories were almost agonizing, the alcohol helped ease that fear. **

"Not a clue, but your parents are back in Story Brooke, They all are. The entire town is back, as far as I am aware."

That caught Emma for a moment. " Who could have done this?"

"Someone powerful enough to reach into this world."

"Any more specific thoughts?

"Alas, your the savior- Not me." He toasted those words with a drink, clearly unable to see how much those words hit her.

"You know what I was yesterday?" She sighed, embracing the pain. " A Mother, until you showed up and starting poking holes in everything I thought was real. When I drank that Potion, It was like waking up from a dream- a Really good dream. A Dream where I had two sons, sons I loved more then life itself. Sons who loved me just as much. Now, I don't even know if one of my son's is real, or a figment of imagination... or some other by product of the curse breaking."

"Well, you have what matters most... your son."

That flared anger in her, anger she could barely tolerate. "And I might have lost my other son... Hook, it didn't matter that these memories were fake... even if I can't completely remember him as clearly as I could with Henry, even if I was never as outright close... he was and is my son. I know who he is, not what maybe but who... I love him. He is and always will be my son. Don't forget that." She sighed deeply. " Now... I am going to have figure out how to explain this to them... Cassidy especially, I mean how would you handle it? Being told that you might not even exist, that all of who you are doesn't matter... that your nothing but memories...Henry loves him too, you know... that would destroy them both."

" I only could get enough ingredients for one memory potion... enough for you. Besides, we have no idea what Cassidy was before this. We have to be cautious..."

"Better figure out what I'm going to tell him..." A loud buzzing alerted then both, and Emma sighed. " That's Walsh. Henry invited him."

"I'll send him away."

"No. My memories might not be real, but he is. So are the eight months we spent together." She sighed. " I owe him an explanation."

"What are you going to say to him."

" I don't know. I care about him too much to drag him into all of this." She gave hook a meaningful stare. " Wait here."

Walsh, sweet Walsh, was easy to lure up to the rooftop where she quickly apologize to him.

"Sorry, my place is a bit of a mess right now."

He chuckled a little. "Emma, it's okay to make a bold romantic gesture. Without passing it off as a housekeeping malfunction."

"Walsh I... sigh... I can't marry you."

"It's too soon, huh?"

"It's not that. I need to go home, to take care of a few things."

That threw him, he looked at her with suspicion, and a little understandable anger. "Home, I thought you were an orphan. You said that is was just you and Henry. That his was your home."

"That wasn't a lie. There's a part of my life I've been blocking out and I think it would be imppssible for you to understand."

"Come on, how do you know that? What changed overnight?" The anger in his voice rose, he looked hurt.

"Someone from my past showed up."

"Henry's father, another ex?"

"It's nothing like that. He's more like a ghost."

"Okay, so that's how I'm supposed to sleep at night? Your trading me in for a ghost?"

"It kills me to have to make this choice at all, to leave us behind. My whole life."

He leaned forward suddenly, urgently. "Emma, if you love this life, then keep it. Stay, just stay."

"I... I can't. I wish you could see this the way I see it."

Her love pulled back, looking at her with pained coldness and said a single sentence that sent fear down her spine. " I wish you hadn't drank that potion."

"What?" She couldn't believe those words, the weight of a single sentence that hit as hard as the memories the potion had summoned to her.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone." With an angry motion, he ripped off parts of the table, huffing.

"What are you talking about?"

He sneered at her. "It's too bad. I actually kind of liked you... even if Cassidy could tell I wasn' t human." His eyes glowed slightly. a blood thirsty red. "Even in this realm without magic, the brat has the best nose for magic that I have ever seen. Like an annoying bloodhound, far too smart for his own good."

"Who are you?"

"Well, much like Cassidy, I am not your son." His eyes turned red again, a hissing sneer just in time to him to rush her. It was far too easy to duck, and the man flew over the roof.

Panicked, she looked over...and saw nothing. Then she saw him, rising on wings... only he wasn't a person. He almost looked like a monkey! Familiar calm over took her, and she searched for a weapon. A pipe was on a table, and she nabbed it quickly even as the monkey attacked her. It screeched, all traces of his humanity gone. One, two hits slammed against the beast as she beat it back.

It was easy to push it over the edge, only to watch it evaporate into a cloud of white dust.

"Swan!" Hook opened the door the roof, panic clear in his voice. " What the blazes was that?"

"A reminder that I was never safe... That what I wanted, what I could have was not in the cards for the Savior. We leave in the morning." She sighed, and admited the most painful part. " and that we are right. Cassidy isn't technically my son... I think he might be a flying monkey, like Walsh apparently was... only Walsh wasn't sure what Cassidy is. All I got to do on... Cassidy knew Walsh wasn't real, apparently he could sense his power even in the World without magic."

Hook just nodded, watching Emma walk away, feeling a sliver of the pain she was clearly exhausted from carrying.

The weight of a women, tired of her destiny... the pain of a mother who more or less just lost her child...

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Yes, they know that Cassidy isn't real... but they don't know that Cassidy isn't aware of this either. You will find out what he really is soon, but not quite yet. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	3. What is he, what am I?

**Am I the only one deeply annoyed by easily they trust love? Like Love is great and all, but it often blinds us to our loves truer and darker selves... it didn't really make Gold better. He was controlling, abusive and a jerk the whole time.**

* * *

"Hmmhmmmmmhmmhmmm!" Cassidy's humming made Emma smile...her son...Well, the boy she had thought was her son, was kicking his heels and acting like a child. It was so odd, so unlike him. The boy was vibrating with happiness, and had been since the moment she told him and Henry about her "New Case".

It was hard to see, his happiness, knowing that he could easily be something horrible like Walsh had been... but she... just... couldn't help herself. It was like trying to be mean to Henry, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Speaking of Henry, her Eldest was asleep in the car, snoring lightly. The total opposite to his brother, as they always seemed to be.

"Do you mind?" Hook, in a moment of familiar annoyance, barked at her son with an air of suspicion.

Emma wasn't having any of that. "My car, my kid, he can hum if he likes." Cassidy winked at her in the mirror before pursing his lips and whistling loudly. "And that is why you don't yell at him, he always finds something more annoying." She laughed at Hook's tenseness, not that she didn't feel it herself. She was just happy, bad memories or not... she loved Storybrooke and could not help but deeply miss it.

"Storybrooke… a pretty name." Cassidy, after an hour ( Hook was vibrating with annoyance) stopped whistling only to read the Sign. Something was wrong with his voice, it sounded horribly faint and weak, totally the opposite of his normal voice. Concerned she looked up at him again, through her rearview mirror, and was horrified to see his tanned skin become almost the color of milk. He actually swayed, coughing. "Mom...Somethings, I taste blood." Cassidy looked at her for a moment, just as scared as she was... and then he started to shake, foam filling his mouth.

"Damn it!" She jerked the car to the side, ripped out of the front seat and hurried to him. Henry had woken up, probably due to her scream, and the boy was panicking as she turned her son to the side.

"Mom, what's happening to him?" He was terrified, and she understood that.

Hook, in a rare moment of understanding, had whipped out her phone from the dash and quickly dialed someone. "We have an emergency, right outside of the Town entrance. A Boy, he's foaming at the mouth and convulsing... yes, I am with Swan, yes it's me just get here." He barked into the phone, and Emma heard some pointless chatter.

She didn't care, she was too desperate in keeping her kid alive...

Not at all did she realize that she still saw him, entirely as her child.

* * *

**"Emma!" Mary Margeret's heart melted as she saw her daughter, tears in her eyes. Emma looked exhausted, shaking with a sleeping Henry at her side. Hook was standing on the other side of the waiting room, looking just as tired and just as worried. She rushed to her daughter, as fast as her round body let her, and that made her Daughter gasp. **

"Mary Margeret… how...your pregnant?" Emma rushed her mother, meeting her in the middle with a warm, but terrified hug. "Did you guys never leave?"

"We have no idea... we just appeared, back in town, like nothing happened." David, who had been just a little hesitant, finally caught up and was there hugging them both. "Who's hurt? Hook was pretty terrified on the phone, or pissed. I couldn't tell..."

That made Emma snort, before pulling back. "It's been a year, do you remember anything?" It was clear she didn't want to answer his question.

Mary was concerned already, but seeing her daughter avoid telling her doubled that. "No, the entire year is gone. It was a shock, believe me..." She rubbed her belly, and that made Emma nod with understanding. "I mean, the last thing I remember I remember is you pulling away over the town line with Henry, Regina casting her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and then... everything went black."

David nodded, she could feel him against her. " The next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke."

Hook, who had been quite, chuckled. "Almost harvest time but you can't remember the planting. That's bad luck mate... speaking off, you really should tell them Swan."

Those words seemed to be what she needed as her daughter pulled back and sighed long and deep. "It's... It's my son."

"But Henry's right there, he looks fine." Mary tried, desperately to keep the worry out of her voice. "Surely Whale could help whatever he needs, or if he can't there is always Regina or Blue. Hell, even Gold."

Emma shook her head, sighing. " Come on... there is a lot we need to talk about... and I need to introduce you... to your youngest Grandson... who has no idea who you are."

**It was hard for Emma to watch her parents look so horrified as she explained the issue with the memory potions. It was harder to see the fear, distrust and anger that came when she explained Cassidy. Not that she could entirely blame them...  
**

"Emma... we... we need to talk to Regina. If there is anyone that can figure out what he is, it would be her. After all, she's the one who made your new memories, so she has to be what made the other... boy." David's voice was tense, a sound that annoyed Emma as much as relieved her.

She lead them, fully into Cassidy's room and listened as their breathe was taken. Mary Margeret was the first to speak, almost hushed. "He... he looks like you, Emma... so much like you." It was the same sound she had made, when she first realized that Emma was her daughter.

David looked away, with the same kind of wetness in his eyes. "He looks like my mother, when she was younger..."

Naturally, it was in that family moment, that Regina entered the room. She did not look happy, in fact she looked damn near broken.

"I just talked to Henry... and he looked right through me. Why does he not remember me... and why does he think he has a brother?"Emma was exhausted, it had been a long night, but she explained it again. This time however, she tried to be ginger, seeing the ache in Regina when the women realized why Henry wouldn't remember her. Regina actually shuddered for a moment, before finally calming down. "I see... of course, life can never be that easy for me...Sigh..." Emma was worried, genuinely, that Regina would start throwing fireballs... only she sighed again and approached Cassidy. "My spell made memories of him, obviously, but you can tell the difference between the two sets, am I right?"

"Absolutely, your memories are... like a dream, like I knew they happened but the actual context isn't quite as clear. "

Regina waved a glowing purple hand over Cassidy. "That's how they are made, they have to be more real, to fit in where the old memories were. The mind won't seek out restoration that way...tell me, when is the first time you genuinely remember seeing him?"

Emma froze for a moment, then sighed. "When we pulled away from this place, the moment we went over the town line... I looked back and shared a smile with Henry then turned to Cassidy. It felt the same love I have for Henry, only... huh..."

That sound stopped Regina's handy work. " What?"

"I was never as close with him. Cassidy's always been more mature then Henry, the first to clean up, the first to eat his vegetables... Henry had a lot of friends, Cassidy had none... actually now that I think about it. I can't remember anyone ever asking about him... ever. It's like... he only existed for us... "

Regina nodded, slowly, and it was clear she understood. "Good... he isn't real."

"Regina!" Mary Margaret mom instincts clearly were kicking in. " He may not be your kid, but Emma still has those memories."

The Evil queen shook her head with a sigh. " Trust me, I get that... I being literal. He is pure magic Emma... without magic to sustain him... I imagine he was fading in your world, like a waning memory spell. He feels identical to that kind of magic, but I can't feel my magic in him. Or anyone's I've sensed before..." Then, in a moment of purely maternal instinct, she leaned down and kissed the boy.

There was a long silence, before a very sweet, soft voice spoke up. "Very good, Regina, and I have a feeling that you are right." They all turned and saw the Blue Fairy, who nodded a greeting to them all. " It is nice to see you, Emma... May I look at him?" Emma nodded and the Blue Fairy approached her son, waving her wand over his body lightly. "There... I had a feeling when I spoke to Hook. He is a lot like Pinocchio… only instead of being fueled by goodness, like my spell required, he was fueled by pure magic. Whatever created him wasn't good or evil. However, since he was in a world without magic... well I imagine he didn't exist for everyone. People couldn't keep him in their memories. It would have been eerily similar to what happened when we crossed the town line, before your spell was broken Regina. Exactly like that, actually. People had to be in his presence for him to exist in their hearts and I imagine that in a world without any trace of magic, it was far worse then just forgetting him." Blue turned to Emma, and smiled sadly "He must have been so lonely...I can almost tell you, for a fact... that even you and Henry would have started to forget him. He was dissipating entirely, there was no magic to keep him alive since he was using so often just by existing and making contact with others. However, coming here stabilized him, and because of that... well, the shock was a lot. It was what knocked him how and caused his seizure. He should be fine, at least, so long as he remains in a place with magic... but only then, Emma... he has to be here, to soak in the ambient magic in the air, otherwise... he will fade from existence and no one, not even you or Henry, will remember him."

Horrified, Emma sat down and said nothing for a long minute. "You said... you said his magic pure. Does that mean he is not evil?"

"Yes, but it also means that he isn't good either... we'll... we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**It was the sound of flawless Music that woke Cassidy up. He heard it, like a tiny ballerina was walking across his heart. Gentle but brutal, the weight of a thousands of hours of work, bruising and battering the body to create a momentary masterpiece. The sound was lovely and terrifying and he followed it out of the dark and into the realm of the living. **

It wasn't his mom that greeted him, when he awoke, but another lady, beautiful and clearly pregnant. She beamed a smile at him, putting down her baby book. " Hello, Cassidy. My name is Mary Margaret… it is nice to meet you while your awake." Her voice was almost as sweet as the strange music that he still heard.

"Nice to meet you, too... ummm… where's my mom, and why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" The Lady cocked her head for a moment, and then continued to speak when he shook his head. " Your mother is at my apartment. We are in Storybrooke. She and I are... old friends, and you guys are staying with me and my husband David until your case is over. As to why your head... well, you had a seizure, honey... "

He nodded, understanding why he felt so terrible still. " Oh... I guess that makes sense. Did you know that you can keep your hearing in a coma?" The lady shook her head, looking worried. "I didn't realize it was true, until I woke up hearing that music... do you, do you have any idea what that song is? I want to put it on my Ipod."

She froze, slowly shaking her head. "There isn't any music playing."

It was his turn to freeze. "I... I can hear something though, like... ballet music. Duduh duh duduh…" He started to whistle it out, long and slow, meeting the beats as he heard them. Mary Margaret looked confused. "Are you sure you can't hear it?"

The lady smiled sadly and shook her head. "No... stay there, I'll go see if I can't get you some breakfast before getting the Doctor."

As she left, Cassidy started to panic. _'Maybe it was a stroke, maybe my brain is damaged... please, I'm too young to suffer like thi-, wait, it's gone.' _He was about to rejoice, when the song started to play again, this time accompanied with a thunderous organ noise, like a haunted castle or mad scientist would play in a old movie. Mary Margaret walked in at that moment, along side a handsome doctor.

"Um, Cassidy, this is Dr. Whale."

"Hello, Cassidy. Mary Margaret tells me that your hearing music?" 

The kid gulped. " Yeah, it went away when she left...and now I hear it around you, only it's different. Like, the sound of an organ is playing in the background." He chuckled, utterly terrified at the confused look the adults shared. "So, can I go or am I worse then you feared or some cliché like that?"

"Let me run a few more tests, then I'll let you go... " He turned to Mary and took her out of the room.

Cassidy wasn't stupid, he knew when he was screwed...especially when the song stopped the moment the others left the room...

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This was fun, but hard. This dialogue is harder to write but I will get it. Do you like the explanation for his existence and potential powers?**

**I am starting a blog called My Fantasy Judgement, a collection of articles I will be writing about various subjects and characters… check it out. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	4. A Song, a Song, the Sound a Heart makes

**Heroes can kill, Arthur is a monster for the rape of Gwen which is never resolved.**

**I loved Dark Swan, when she called out Regina... it was sexy.**

**Nimue was right in her own way**

* * *

**"This place is beautiful!" The awe in Cassidy's voice made Mary Margaret smile, it was so innocent, so pure. It reminded her so much of Henry, his ridiculously pure excitement over pretty much everything. "How long have you lived here?" The kid tipped back in his wheel chair, a calm, almost bored look in his eyes.  
**

"Oh, sort of forever." She smiled and pushed his chair towards Granny's diner. "That's why I know that this place has the best food in all of Storybrooke. Granny is an old friend of mine, and Charming's... "He raised a brow, and she almost cursed at herself. '_He doesn't know who Charming is... I have to be better about this.' _Knowing she had to be more careful, she resettled herself. "Charming is what I call David, my husband."

"Oh, that explains it. Makes sense, you've got this Snow White thing going on." He almost fell out of his chair as she suddenly stopped, shocked at this words. "Uh, you okay?" His tone sharp, but worried.

A reprimand came to her lips, years of being Princess and Teacher almost taking over, but she stopped. '_He has no idea who I am, I am literally a stranger... I have no right to reprimand him at all... and even if I did, I did almost knock him out of his chair.' _Recentering herself, Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm fine, I just tripped over my own feet. Believe it or not, having a big belly does make it a lot harder to find your footing."

The smile that returned to the boy's face was almost radiant, his similarity to Emma almost hurt her. "Oh... sorry... I... I'm not always nice and I can be a bit... prickly? I really do appreciate your help, Ma'am."

"Ma'am, I'm not that old!" She stuck her nose up, all snobby and queen like, getting a chuckle from the kid and easing away all of the tension, in time for the Doors to Granny's to be opened by Ruby. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hey Mary... and hello Mr. Cassidy." The werewolf kneeled down, holding her hand out to the boy. "It is nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from your mom."

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Mary walked to the otherside of the wheelchair and saw the boy was glazed over. "Honey... are you okay?"

The boy slowly looked over to her, mumbling. "I can here the music... it's different around her... wild and passionate and so very sad. Lots of drumming, a constant loud rush of sound. Like tribal music, mixed with a car chase during a funeral." He shivered, looking away from them.

"Music?" Ruby's confusion was tempered with her normal compassion.

"He hears music around other people... Whale said that it might be Synesthesia, basically his brain is putting a sense where it isn't, in his case around oth-"

"I don't know here, or you. My medical issues are my Medical issues." His words slammed into them both, he glared at them and for a single moment, he reminded Mary of Regina at her worst. Then it faded and he sighed. "I'd like to see my mom now..." Ruby moved aside and the boy wheeled himself in, leaving Mary to sigh.

"Damn it..." Rubbing her brow, she wanted to shoot something with her bow. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Ruby nodded, smiling at her. " A little, but keep in mind he doesn't know that your basically my sister and he is basically my nephew, even if I just met him. He seemed nice before... but, I have to say it... do we know if he is evil, or why we are even here again?" Her voice was low and pained. "He smells funny..."

"He should, he is basically pure magic, a biproduct of the memory spell from what we know so far." Mary paused. " What does he smell like?"

The wolf took in one shuddering breath. "Gold... he smells just like Gold."

**'_Stupid, stupid people... if I am going crazy, it is no one's business... '_**

"Cassidy?"

_'Except hers.'_ He smiled, and looked up at his beautiful mom who rushed over to him, hugging him close. Warmth filled him, he cuddled into her, enjoying the rare moment of bonding with his mom. He rarely let himself enjoy the pleasure, but couldn't help it right now. He was afraid, terrified, that his brain was damaged but all of that didn't matter with his mom's arms around him.

At least for a moment.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up kid. I had to get Henry some food, and help buy some food for our place here." She smiled at him, and he heard music once again. A lot of music, a hundred different scores buzzing around his brain, but Emma's stood out. Her was soft and quiet, a crescendo of rising currents of music, large swells that fell into a lullaby he had heard her humming a million times. It was the sound of his mom, and it was perfect. "I got you two breakfast sandwiches and some dark gravy on the side with a hot vanilla, just the way you like it. Am I forgiven?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Bribing me with food, unfair really." She helped him to her table, where he saw his brother ( who looked really excited to see him, a fact enforced by his crushing hug) and the most beautiful man Cassidy had ever seen sitting across from him. The man was looking at Henry and his mom with warmth and love and an odd sense of hopelessness. A familiarity that Cassidy envied, and one he was almost distracted by until he took a good look at the man's face. He was perfeclty sculpted with sandy brown hair, a strong jaw and cheekbones and a fair complexion. Cassidy felt his face flush in time with the man's amazing music, a soft but mighty tone, whispery in an almost gaelic beauty. He was smitten and he hated it. "Um... Hi. Your Charming, right?" The name indeed fit the man.

The older man paused, panic and fear in his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, um... well, she, Mary, I ugh...Sigh.. Mary Margaret said that she was married to a man named David that she calls Charming. You look the part, so I just assumed." He turned away, feeling his mother's an brother's eyes on him.

Henry laughed at him, like the pain in the ass he so enjoyed being. "Yes, he's are going to be living with him and Mary." His eyes lit up and he turned, excited. "Mary and Mom were in jail together, Banditry she said."

Almost instinctively, David turned his gaze back to Henry, love and familiarity and precious humor returning to it. Once again, Cassidy felt left out and that made him utterly exhausted. '_Of course... even in this new place, I'm barely an afterthought to people. Why can he do that to people when I just... can't.' _He wallowed for a moment, enjoying his hot vanilla. '_I... I don't know if I can handle everyone forgetting me again. I mean this place is beautiful and everyone seems so nice and … I just... I don't want to be alone again. Maybe mom will notice me more, since I'm technically sick."_

A hand on his shoulder, his brother's, returned him to reality. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah... sorry... did you ask me something?"

The four at the table, Mary had joined them and seemed rather guilty, looked at him with concern. Emma smiled at him. "We asked you what the Doctor said to you." Her words made Mary squirm, a fact he enjoyed way more then he probably should.

Still, he wasn't up to being petty. "He said that I may have suffered brain damage from the seizure... I... I hear songs around people... like Henry, you sound like pipes, innocent and sweet and simple. Mom, yours is like a lullaby, actually it is the same lullaby you used to sing us to sleep with hmmhmmmhmmmm."He hummed it lightly for a moment. "Mary sounds like a Ballet song, and David's is... well, kind of like a Gaelic wailing but there is a trumpet in the background. Whale said I might have Synesthesia..."

He dug into his food right then, finding it easier to do that then talk and endure the judgmental eyes staring back at him. He pushed them away in his head and let himself immerse himself in the beauty of the music around him. It was easier then feeling their eyes or listening as they fell in love with Henry, like everyone else did.

_'What is that... it's different... ' _He turned his head, and squinted. '_It's... it's like a cry. Like sobbing but musical? I'm so confused...' _His eyes roamed over each of the residents in the diner. '_It's not the old lady, she sounds like a more rustic version of Ruby's song... no, not that short guy, his is all whistling and rock blended together... and that Lady with the Baby is sort of chimey, like a bell... who's so upset?' _He felt hit own panic rise, like a painful burp stuck in his craw. '_Where are you? I can't help you if I can't find you!' _

His legs shook, his head ached, the misery filling him as he drank in the song.

'_Help me find you!' _He called out, the pain reaching a peak in his heart, ready to spill over as sobs and tears of his own. It was too much, a cascade of misery and despair. It locked him in place, and he knew that whatever was wrong with him, whatever he was hearing, was so much more then brain damage... or, at least, he hoped it was.

_"Who are you?" _A voice, sarcastic and pained, regal and mighty, overtook all of the other songs. '_How is it that you can hear me, my cries? No one can naturally hear the songs of those who's spirits rest in the inbetween.'_

Calm, not panic, washed over him next. _'I'm Cassidy Swan... and I have no idea, to be honest. I am not doing this intentionally... are you okay?' _Excitement, the knowledge that he may not be crazy was intoxicating. He leaned into the voice, barely stopping his own thoughts from spilling out.

The music of the voice shifted, ever so slightly. It was still cold, but less so. Less Ice more slush. "_My name is Maleficent... how old are you?" _She sounded curious, concerned and surprised/

_'Thirteen...and like the Fairy Tale Character? She's my favorite.' _He enjoyed her chuckle, her beautiful voice and he felt entirely at ease.

"_Yes, just like that. Tell me, why is she your favorite?" _

_'Oh, well... I just... she is so powerful and strong and knows what she wants. She was petty, sure, but at least she owns it. She isn't like the overly goody goody, boring Aurora or Snow White. She actually has agency, purpose.' _He chuckled a little, internally. '_Here I am, talking to ghost and I am not afraid at all... I must be going crazy.' _

Her voice was uplifting, sweet and powerful. _"Ooooh, I like you. So many people are obsessed with the Heroes, with the morality, they rarely look into the more entertaining aspects of life. Sigh... It has been so... so long since I've talked to, well, anybody. As much as I hate to admit it, I missed the feeling. Really, We must continue this, you are delightfully entertaining." _ She chuckled softly through his mind before sighing with a world weary sigh. "_Talking like this … I am growing weary... I will speak to you again. Goodbye... oh, and child. You are not crazy, never believe that you are. There is so much more to the world then the mundane...if you want proof that I am real, I will give it to you later...'  
_

As her voice faded, a sense of purpose and happiness came to him. For the first time in... well, his entire life, he felt like he mattered... like for once, he wasn't just Henry's less important twin, his mother's less interesting child. Like he, as a person, held value...

"Cass, we're leaving." Henry bumped into him, and Cassidy turned to his brother with a wave of annoyance boiling inside of him. "Do, do you need help getting into your chair?"

"No, I got it." With great effort, Cassidy managed to pull himself off of the seat and back onto the Wheelchair. "I can push myself, thanks." He smiled at his brother, hiding his pain and excitement and irritation, riding out of the diner with one single thought.

_'Please... Maleficent... be real... please... let me matter...please let this be real...' _

He sighed, letting out the pain that built in his heart and the new spark of hope he couldn't help but hold onto.

'_Please, let whatever she gives me be proof enough...'_

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think. **

**The Dialogue is so hard to write for this series, but I am trying. This was honestly really fun to write, a real challenge since Dialogue writing is hard for me in general. **

**Yes, he accepted his hearing songs and the dead quickly, but it is a sort of denial... the Discovery for who the hell put them back in Storybrooke will continue, but I wanted to show his reactions and powers etc first, establish his part of the plot. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	5. Suffering in Simplicty

**So you may have noticed that I deleted this story for a few hours... I was almost going to give up on it but inspiration hit me. I have a bad habit of falling into replicated rhythms for the series I write for and that makes it hard to be independent so I realized screw it. Write from the new perspective of this new timeline and it made it easier to have ideas... **

**Events will naturally happen differently...**

**This is another world, another time line like the wish world... History played out differently here and you'll see where and why. **

**So enjoy!**

"""

* * *

**"Nice apartment." Standing with only a mild amount of difficulty, Cassidy could not help but feel genuinely impressed with the sparse but personal decor of Mary Margaret's apartment. He could practically feel the women's smile beaming against the back of his head, her pride shifted through the magic of her inner music. A sort of rustic leap washed through her, something less sophisticated but equally beautiful. "How long have you lived here?" **

Turning to Mary, he saw her smirk just a little with David. "Oh it feels like decades." Her tone shifted, taking on that smugness saved only for inner jokes and personal humor. It pissed him off, and as per usual made him feel very, very isolated. "Drop your stuff upstairs that's where you guys are going to sleep. You'll have to share a bed for a few days, till we can get another one."

Sighing, he followed his brother to the upstairs, once again feeling waves of irritation crash into his noggin. ' I really need to work on how irritated everything makes me... sigh... I swear I am turning into a modern day Snape with all of this angst.'

A wave of laughter echoed in his mind, the familiar embrace of the evil being he now knew was Maleficent. _"I have no idea who that Snape person is, but I find your distaste of the living to be quiet comforting." _Her chuckle warmed him as he placed his bags down. "_Really the cheerfulness of the heroes has always been so grating." _

_'Agreed... so... are you well enough to chat? I mean it's been only like... four hours since we last chatted.' _An odd sort of empathy washed through him, one he was uncomfortable to admit that he felt for a stranger... of course, being able to hear the discordant agony of her music made it hard not to be nice to her.

Softer then before, her laughter echoed in his mind. '_I am well enough, a perk of being functionally immortal. Even if my body dies, my spirit remains. I was not exhausted due to a lack of power or a need to heal, but my mind ached from the strain of speaking when it had not for so long. Do not worry about me.' _

"So, what do you guys want to eat? We need to go shopping, so we could pick up something you like." David's soft, masculine voice sent a weird feeling down Cassidy's spine. Something about the deepness of it was... strangely likeable.

He pointedly ignored Maleficent's mocking laughter.

"Taco's are always great and I'm trying to be Vegetarian... well, Flexitarian, so a meatless option if that's possible." Expecting some kind of awkward squirming or really any kind of negative reaction from Charming, Cassidy was pleasantly suprised to see a smile on the man's handsome face.

"Any suggestions? We were thinking of Tacos."

Henry, always helpful, piped up. "Black eyed peas, he loves those... oh and carrots, he likes to shred them on his tacos." Henry was smirking a little and Cassidy's heart dropped to his stomach. " He loves to cook you know, maybe you guys should cook together?"

'_Why does he like to play match maker?"_ Sighing, Cassidy turned away and hoped he wasn't going to flush but knew that he definitely would. Deciding it would probably best to distract himself, but still not look like a spaz, he started to unpack. Naturally, his journal was the top of his suitcase. He couldn't help but smile at it then frown, as his mind wandered to the last entry. '_Huh... I didn't dream of the Island today... and that feeling of emptiness, of not having a home... it's gone... no, no it's dulled but it's still there.' _

Pulling his journal out, he sat on the bed ( Ignoring David and Henry's earnest conversation about tacos and local food) and turned the pages of the book... only to drop it as Malecifent gasped loudly in his heart, scaring the shit out of him.

"You okay?" Henry and David rushed towards him, both looking panicked ( Though David decidedly less so.) and unsure. David grasped his skin, the rough callus of his hands very distracting, and forced him to look into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Blinking slowly, Cassidy did something he was unfortunately very good at. He lied. " The songs, they got louder, a lot louder for minute. It was defeaning… I think I'm fine... but can I lay down for a bit?"

David, with a very worried Henry looked on in concern, nodded. "Okay, but Mary or I will be up later to check on you. I'll bring up some water... uh, do you want... whatever this is?" Picking up his Journal, David looked at it in deep confusion.

As Cassidy grasped back his Journal, Henry decided to answer for him. "Oh that's his journal. He writes in it like daily. Not that anyone can snoop in it though, he's got his own language any everything." Pouting as only a sibling could, Henry marched away, muttering under his lips.

David followed after all but tucking Cassidy in the bed, only looking back to frown slightly once more before going down the stairs.

_'Finally... Maleficent, what happened?' _

The Women's presence remained utterly silent in his head for a solid minute before something strained managed to squeak out. '_Are you sure you know nothing of magic? That you are truly from the Land without music?' _

He nodded slowly, grasping his journal and opened it up to the last page to his very last written line, looking at the strange runic language he had made up. '_Completely why?'_

_''I wish I was like Henry. I wish I was as nice as he was. Maybe Mom would like me better. I noticed her worries too, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I never could call her out, like I wanted to... like I always wanted to. I never had that kind of connection with Mom. Not for a lack of trying... I just feel so tired, all of the time. Empty, like a piece of me is missing... I can't remember not feeling like that. I think somewhere inside, Mom realizes that... that's why we aren't close like she is with Henry' _

He froze, unable to believe that some else could read his words, the language he had completely made up. He couldn't deny it though, and with that inability to deny her words and the accuracy, a much deeper fear shot through him and it became impossible to breath.

Not that Maleficent seemed to realize anything as she kept on reading with the same tone of disbelief.

_'I'm so tired lately... my dreams have been getting weirder. I dreamed of the island again, the one I can't name. It rains there, sad droplets of purest misery. It keens for something, something that I know I have to fix. I just wish I knew what that thing was. I can never remember all of the dreams, though I wish I could. I see pieces... a beautiful storm, a pink flower, green something that sparkles in the air like specks of home made real. It feels like Paradise... I miss it, and yet I feel like I've been there. Memories and instinct more then knowledge. Or, at least, that is how is used to be. Something's changed, the memories aren't fading, the dream feels almost exactly like it happened! I wish I knew what that something was... I truly do.'_

"Stop... please, stop... stop...I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy... your real, your not just a voice in my head that can read it because you and I are the same." He didn't mean to speak out, or for tears to start to fall as panic began to take over.

_'I wish I knew what that place was called... Why it feels like home. Why I have never felt at home here...'_

"STOP!"

All of the lights exploded, exhaustion overtook Cassidy and he collapsed, utterly unconscious.

**David shot up to Henry's new twin, horrified and confused as class covered the floor and the now unconscious boy. The stench of magic, a subtle almost metallic smell, filled the air. Which made sense given that several of the shards were floating around the boy, glittering delicately in the sunlight that trickled through the windows. **

"What happened?" Henry and Mary Margaret were rushing upstairs with him, though it was more of a waddle for his pregnant wife. " David, is he okay?"

Slowly, he managed a nod. "Call Emma... and Regina... and Blue." He spoke more with his eyes, enough that his wife understood without him speaking.

His wife nodded, tugging Henry with her to the Phone. David rushed to the kid, pushing aside the glass from his body and the air, making sure nothing cut or hurt him. "What happened kid?"

Shivering, the kid rolled towards him and buried his face into his stomach. Real grandson or figment of magic, it didn't matter. David held the kid and sat there with him until the Calvary arrived.

Emma was the first one to arrive and she almost sprinted up the stairs, horrified and amazed. " How... how is he doing this?"

Regina, who had followed a little more leisurely, looked just as mystified. "This... this is potent magic. This kid is a natural... Emma, I think we have to consider if he is working for whomever brought us... oh my... " Suddenly silent, Regina waved her hand and the boy's journal flew from the floor by David's foot ( he hadn't noticed it, so maybe, just maybe it scared him... maybe.) "Magic... " Her eyes widened but much to David's shock, fear and coldness were washed away by something he had rarely seen in her eyes and even then it only appeared when she was around Henry or David. " That poor boy..."

With a wave of her hand, Regina managed to dispel all of the glass restoring it to the broken outlets. Without a word she marched over to other side of Cassidy and quickly started to heal him.

"Regina, please, he's my son... what's wrong?" The sound of Emma's fear broke David's heart. "What could possibly be magical or worrying about his journal when all of … this is here?"

For a long moment, Regina didn't speak. Instead she grasped Cassidy's hand, a soft purple glowing between their shared hands. The color quickly returned to the kid's face, and David could not help but feel infinitely better. Only after she removed her hand, seemingly satisfied with herself, that Regina spoke.

"I think that it might be in his best interest to speak to the Cricket."

Emma looked ready to burst, almost tearing her hair out. "Why?"

"His Journal... he... I think he's depressed Emma... " Grabbing the journal, Regina read out the passage she had been so moved by. "I felt tired today, but it was different then normal. The emptiness wasn't physical, it wasn't a weight behind the eyes or that phone at one percent body tired that I usually have. It was deeper, richer. Like my whole self was invested, even my soul if such a thing truly exists. " She shuddered, rubbing her chest and it took all David had not to hug her. " I wondered why it was like that, what changed... all I can think about, that I can see as different was my dream today. I saw an Island, covered in Green with a massive skull shaped island."

Everyone gasped, turning to Cassidy with shock and fear. David, despite himself, somehow managed not to pull away from the kid.

"It looked so familiar and it looked tired. The Island itself looked exhausted, like it was missing something. My heart ached and I felt too like I was missing something. Like I was covered in that same veil of mist, like a million drops of despair washing away my colors and leaving my bleached and blanched of who I really am... "

Silence ruled and the adults, once enemies, could not help but mourn the despair so clear in this kid... but one thing wiggled and wormed against David's mind.

"Is it just me, or did that Island sound... familiar?" He was hoping that he didn't have to spell it out for them, that they would see what he saw. "I mean it wasn't that long ago that we were there."

Emma was silent but Regina held nothing back. "Your right... we were, but how he is dreaming of Neverland so... potently, even after breaking this curse made it so that even he would be unable to even send his spirit to another realm... " Sighing, she held up the book. "As much as I dislike the thought of reading his private thoughts, we might have too... besides... this... this text, this language... "

"He made it." Emma finally spoke up, getting them all to look at her. " He's big into his own privacy, He made a language so that no one could read his stuff."

Regina actually snorted, rolling her eyes. " Well, he didn't exactly make it up, Ms. Swan. This isn't any old language, let alone one a child made to hide their thoughts. This, right here, is Elvish. The language of magic, the same language that Rumpelstiltskin used to teach my mother and I."

"So not only did this kid appear as a possible biproduct of your memory spell... he has powerful magic, can hear songs around people, has visions of Neverland despite the barriers around the realms... and was aware of an ancient magical language despite never seeing it... " They all stared at him and David could not help but feel a wave of fear and pity. "What is he really... there is no way a mere biproduct of magic could do all that... could he? Do you think he really is connected to the person who brought us here... speaking of, any news?"

Emma, clearly happy to have something to focus on nodded. "Um, yeah. Uh, Hook told me that they found little Jon. I guess he turned into a Flying Monkey... who could do that?"

They both turned to Regina, who looked like she started to understand. "The person who escaped our trap escaped in a cloud of green smoke and now there are flying monkeys in this town... I guess we know exactally who cast this curse."

"Who, the Wicked Witch of the West?" When no one replied Emma gaped at them. "Seriously, she's real too?"

"Yes, and very dangerous... I've never met her... "

"This isn't Kansas, why come to Storybrooke?"

No one had an answer...

* * *

**With great smugness, Zelena marched towards her basement door with a tray of food in one hand. Blasting it open with a hand, she sauntered down, enjoying the stench of insanity and sweat wafting off of her captive. The distinct muttering of a mad man in mourning filling the cramped space. As she approached the cage, a sense of power overtook her. **

"Hungry?" Dropping the tray on the floor, she almost shrieked as Rumplestilksen's hand grasped her forearm, glaring at her with hate and confusion.

"You never should have brought me back."

Smirking, she reached through the bars and stroked his head. "My poor, diluted dear. I never brought you back, but I am the one to benefit from your son's so noble sacrifice... it's almost sad. In death he saved his father but was doomed never to meet his new son. It's almost poetic. You died being a good father and he died failing as a father..."

Rumple looked even more confused, if that was possible. "New Son... what are you?"

"Oh, you don't know... apparently my Nephew has a Twin, a young boy named Cassidy... and he looks just like Emma... and you know what else... he's hearing songs... and apparently is writing in Elvish... care to guess what I figured out?" She smirked, leaning forth, continuing to stroke his face. "I'll give you a hint...he is more like Pinochio then he realizes... doll and all... only, his is made of straw."

Rumple didn't answer, his eyes just widened as fear filled his every feature.

Fear and hate and impotence that only a being of such power could manage... Zelena soaked it up, smirking at the man. " Eat up, we've got work to do."

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**This was so much fun. I love when the bad guys know more then the idiotic heroes... Zelena knows what he is and so does Rumple! If you, any of you, can guy, you win a magical cookie!**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	6. Pieces taken

"He's stable, but his magic is till flaring... I had to place up more then one ward just to contain the potential damage." Regina shuddered a little, sighing long and deep a she sat down. Still, despite her exhaustion, there was a feeling of victory that she had not anticipated. '_I almost forgot how much I enjoy being a mother.' _Smiling internally, she redirected her attention to Emma and the rest of her sort of freinds. "He is strong to have survived that, if what the Fairy said is true... magic is what he is. Overextending that could kill him or reset his existence."

Emma looked horrified, an expression almost comically repeated among her parents. " Reset his existence? What does that even mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. It would essentially reset the magic that crafted him, turning him pure magic or a spell or even just take away all of the memories he has forged since he came into being."

No one had the strength to speak after that horrifiying piece of news not even Regina was heartless enough to speak up. In fact it was only after they heard soft, sweet steps that they managed to get over their own dread long enough to look up to see Mother Superior, looking serious and proper as always.

Regina wanted to retch.

The lady turned to Emma, smiling softly. "Can I see him? I might be able to asses the damage, after all I did give Pinocchio his body."

Something about her words sent a shiver down Regina's spine, it was... something was wrong about it, but she didn't dare act. '_I can't keep letting my past affect how I treat people who were once my enemies. The lines have been redrawn, we are no longer enemies...' _She then fixed a smile on her face, which really ended up being just her getting rid of a smirk and scowl. _  
_

It worked apparently as Mother Superior turned and nodded, apparently having been given an okay from Emma while Regina was trying to look less homicidal. They shared a look, one that was oddly peaceful, before the Mother walked into Cassidy's room to do whatever it was that she was going to do.

"Listen, as awful as it is... we cannot do anything to help Cassidy right now, so let's focus on what we can do, what we can do something about. The Wicked Witch and figuring out how the hell we managed to come back here without any memories of the last year."

Emma groaned for a moment then said something Regina knew exactly what she did not want to hear. " Are you sure you didn't... do something to her during the year off. To be fair you can be a bit... abrasive?"

Already exhausted, Regina turned away. " Do you think I don't know that?"

The awkward silence was intense, but soon enough Prince Charming had to speak up. "Listen, like you said, we can't do anything here. So let's get Hook, then the rest of us can take go over the office, see if you missed anything."

"I already went over it with."

"You were looking for magic." Emma stood, clearly happy to have something to do. " Maybe you missed something we can use. It's the best option we have at this point. Can you stay with Henry?"

Regina looked almost radiant but before she could respond, it was Mary Margeret that nodded. "Of course."

Heart broken, Regina sat even further in her seat. "I'll stay here, with Cassidy. I might be able to help Blue."

"I appreciate that, Regina." They all jumped, turning towards the Doorway where out of the Hospital, where Mother Superior was standing. In an instant Regina sent out a blast of magic, binding the much older magic user before she could move. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Regina!" All of the called out, but Regina didn't care she had much bigger fish to worry about.

She all but dived into Cassidy's room and saw another Fairy smirking over the boy's limp body. There was a knife, covered in blood in her hand. "Do keep up."

She vanished in a swirl of green before the other's caught up, only leaving just enough green smoke for the others to realize why she had attacked the Fairy.

"Wow... that's... "

"CASSIDY!" Emma almost knocked them over, in time for Regina to undo the binding she placed on the real Blue. "He's hurt, Regina heal him!"

For once not minding the order, Regina almost sprinted over, letting her glowing hands roam over Cassidy's body, seeing the marks where the blade had been and feeling a mounting horror "She wasn't here to hurt him. She was collecting his blood, something she would never have to do if he really was her ally. We can at least rule that out...but... no.. no it wasn't for blood... I can feel it" Wanting to shriek at her own failings, Regina allowed her hand to stay over the boy's heart for a moment before pushing forward, meeting a net of golden light that barely flickered. " My spell, the one I put on Henry... he has one as well... or well... he had it... she needed to break it... Emma, I need to see if he still has his heart."

Emma shivered then sighed. "Do it quickly."

Nodding, Regina placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "It will be quick..." Her eyes went wide the moment her hand met nothing. "It's gone... his heart... there is nothing there."

Silence was almost defeaning… then Blue walked in. " No it was never there to begin with."

"What?" Emma almost screamed and it was clear she was reaching her limit. "How could he not have a heart? We took his bloodpressure, he has a pulse and he loves Henry and I and I am almost sure he has a crush on David."

"Wait, what?"

Thoroughly ignoring David's horrified look, Mary's almost choking laughter and Regina's gasp, Blue answered. "In a world with magic, the physical heart only bears the mental aspects when removed via dark magic. He had a physical heart … but when she removed it, it would have changed in the presence of magic. It would have been either incredibly small, with a mere flicker of light, or nothing. Why do you think I had to wait so long to give Pinochio a real body? I had to wait until the Light in his heart matched or surpassed that of a real boy... in the case of Cassidy he would have a physical heart but it wouldn't have a mental heart inside. That glowing or dark energy we all have. "

Then Regina asked what everyone else wondered.

"What would she want with a piece of a heart... or the lack there of?"

* * *

**"You got it... didn't you?" Zelena reveled in the horror in Rumplestiltskin's voice, the same sound she knew he reveled in others showing him. It was a wonderful irony, one she would use to keep her warm in the darkest of nights. **

Smirking, she leaned forward towards his cage. "I admit, had he not shown up... I would never have even taken it, but thanks to this I have a replacement for Snow White's baby... a fresh soul, with most of his memories being forged from nothing but a spell. What could be more innocent then that heart. To think, this was once a piece of the Legendary Peter Pan... you know, before he abandoned you for immortality. What a family tradition he started. Three generations and all of you are utter failures."

Rumple all but crumpled, sobbing into his hands, watching as she gently placed the still frozen heart in a case. In it's center was the tinniest light imaginable, a literal spark... just as one would find in the heart of any infant...

"How one filled with the Darkness of so much evil could product such a potent level of innocence... I suppose I have you to blame, or maybe Henry for stealing that Straw Doll...

The change in Rumple was almost haunting. Sobbing had stopped entirely, the man recoiled from his hands and looked up confused. "He didn't bring any doll... nor did Pan... I checked them myself, in case they used the Doll for spells..."

That only made Zelena smile. "Ahh, but the Pan clearly did, or perhaps one of his Lost boy's, maybe Wendy? Really it doesn't matter... Totems are a wonderful thing, especially when they are symbols... I read his Journal, he mentions that the Island itself seems to be in mourning, like it was missing something... it's not the island in mourning, is it..."

Rumple, ever obedient, shook his head...

He too understood...

He knew what he boy was, even if it killed him to think of just what birthed the boy in the first place...

Satisifed with herself, She turned to leave when Rumple all but screamed out. "That heart won't provide you with the Innocence you need for anything!"

"No... your right... " She turned, smirking deeply and enjoying the fear she saw. "But it's cries will... "

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the review. **

**This episode is over and so we are getting closer to figuring out what he is! If you can guess you win nothing but I appreciate it. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika **


	7. Magic and a fear of insanity

**"Who else do we know that can turn straw into gold?" **

Think of this like the prologue of the next episode... I am trying a slightly different style for this since it is a TV Show

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Regina's soft voice gave some strength to Cassidy, enough to turn over with a smile.

_'Never trust Regina, she's stabbed everyone she cares in the back, even her father.' _Maleficent's voice echoed in his heart, pushing away the little strength he had just been giving.

Almost impulsively he covered his ears and turned away. "Stop talking, Mal... your not real, your not real, your not real."

"Mal... " Regina's voice turned sharp and she forced herself into his view. "Mal... as in..."

He shook but answer. "Maleficent. I can hear her... she said that... that you stabbed everyone you know in the back. Even your father..."

'_Tore his heart out.' _

_"_Tore his heart out..." The Mayor was flabbergasted, actually recoiling for a moment. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I can't help it, I'm sorry." Burying himself into his pillow, he sobbed as the horrors of being insane, probably schizophrenic or bipolar, overtook him. The possible declaration and loss of independence was a landslide to his poor heart.

Then he felt it, a soft leather gloved hand brushing his face, slowly pulling away the pillow. "Your not wrong... but no one else can no about that..." She smiled at him kindly before returning the pillow and pushing it hard against his face.

_Then he woke up again. _

"Shit... Mal... please..." He flailed, tearing against the IV needle shoved into the back of his hand by mistake. The pain shot through him, centering his panic and making him focus on the world around him. "I'm in the hospital... I'm still sick... did I ever leave or... no... this is a different room and I definitely went to Mary Margaret's apartment. What was the last thing I did... what was it..." Focusing, he pulled the last of his memories and quickly remembered the exploding glass and even it floating as Maleficent somehow read his secret language." Please tell me I'm not losing my mind... Mal... Mal... Please..."

It became hard the breath, the world swirling over and over until he heard her speak finally.

"_Your not insane... and I can prove it." _

His world centered again, he all but begged. "Prove it... please... Prove that your not just a voice in my head."

'_Sigh... you have magic, you saw that with the Lightbulbs before, remember? You can do a lot more... look, do you see that Nurse by your door?" _

Turning, he saw her, a beautiful lady with a stern expression and Auburn hair. She had a traditional but old fashioned Nurses outfit, with the weird white cap even. '_Of course...'_

'_Focus on her pen, feel it with your mind, imagine what it feels like and want it in your hand... call for it...'_

_"__Why?" _

_"Just do it and you'll see... but really believe it."_

And so he did, closing his eyes and imagining the pen being in his hand. '_It looks expensive and smooth, she bought it as a specialty shop. It has no rubber on it, but glossy plastic. Like everything in this town it's old fashioned and probably higher quality... give it to me, I want it in my han-'_

Cold, smooth plastic split his skin, pushing his hand around a pen. Eyes open, he saw a faint whiff of silverish smoke disappearing and in his hand...

The pen!

Gasping, Cassidy quickly started to panic for a whole other host of reasons, but mostly excitement.

_'I believe you... um... in my bag, in my bag, in my bag.' _Focusing on his bag, his sort of flicked his wrist, and the damned pen vanished in a swirl of silverish-grey mist. '_Did they know... my mom and the others... that I have magic?' _

_'I imagine they just discovered it... but they could have talked to you once it was clear that magic was changing you...'_

His path became clear and slowly he stood from his bed, pulling out the IV._ 'Heal, heal, Heal.' _His simple chant provided a spark that heated his hand and when he opened his eyes, the wound and blood had vanished, showing only a lightly bruised skin. '_Not complete, but better... like it was days ago...'_

_"Your a natural...'_

_'Thanks, Mal... so... since your the only person to give me some proof that I'm not crazy... tell me... how do I save you?' _

Her silence spoke volumes.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Short but fun, this is hard to write but enjoyable. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	8. Piece of Heart, Peace of Mind

**Regina never went with everyone into the woods, nor did she go into the Cellar to find where The Dark one had been spinning gold... she was watching over Cassidy but there was little danger so it never mattered. Timeline differences are fun!**

**From now own, most of this will be only in Cassidy's or Maleficent perspectives, past this chapter, other then tiny moments to fill in where we are in the plot. This is his story so it is his focus. **

**Sound fair?**

* * *

In a swirl of Silverish grey mist, guided by Maleficent powerful mental image and presence, Cassidy found himself in a massive underground cavern. The cavern itself was incredible, filled with glittery fire scorched stones. Layers of layers of stones all over covered in horribly foul smelling dust. Dust he somehow knew was once Maleficent. The place reeked of power and what he now knew was magic.

"Wow, that was hard... but fun... teleporting is strange. Thanks Mal... so how do I get you back into one pile?"

The near goddess in his mind cackled loudly, a sound that almost echoed around his mind, probably due to being so much closer to her physical presence or the source of her power. '_Wave your hand, imagining the dust collecting into one spot... but then you are going to have to do something you may not like, but that can wait until you have the skills and power to obtain the next piece... but you will still have to place a stasis spell on my remains so that I am not dispersed.' _

_'Fair point... okay... this is going to be weird, but I guess if I imagine that I'm a vacuum...' _

And so he did, imagining one of those small hand vacuums slowly gathering the dust in tiny waves. Piece by piece, assembling the dust into one gigantic pile. The dust obeyed his recently discovered magic, combing and combining into said pile. It took a long while, leaving him tired and his legs shaky, but the sense of accomplishment was enough to stave off the discomfort.

"Wow... I am awesome..."

The dust shifted and slowly he heard Maleficent's voice, only it wasn't in his head this time. 'Yes you are, my sweet son." Gently, impossibly so, strands of dust shifted close to his face and brushed aside one of his curls, in the most maternal of physical expressions of love. "Now... return to your hospital bed before you are discovered. I can sense that no one knows where you are as of yet. We do not want you to be stopped, do we?"

Smiling at kindly fairy, the interesting powerful near goddess, the only person to actually give him answers to what the hell was happening to him...it was an easy thing to nod and vanish in a swirl of magic, never realizing or sensing the sudden swirl of darkness that appeared over his tiny heart.

* * *

**"Mom I'm feeling fine. Really, I think I am ready to go home." The lie was so similar to Henry's lies, it almost made Regina snort. As it was she barely managed to hold herself back, satisfying that particular urge with a slight throat cough and eye roll the boy didn't get to see... though she was pretty sure that Emma heard her well over her cell phone. **

"Whale says that he still has a temp and that his IV fell out, so he wants your son to rest for another day for observation."

"Uhuh… Regina, can I ask you a question?" Cassidy suddenly looked pissed, a vaguely familiar anger crossed his eyes and it left Regina a little wary even if she grabbed the phone gently from his hand. Before she could reply to Emma however, the women spoke to her son again. "Cassidy, it is about the case, not about you, so get that mean look off of your face. We've talked about that."

The kid glared at her phone hotly. like he would make it melt but, slowly. as with any child the look melted away to something between guilty and annoyed. "Yeah, I remember... but in all fairness I am the one in the hospital and you aren't here and neither is Henry, just the Mayor is here for some reason. I mean I know she is your friend but she's a stranger to me and Henry and I am sure you wouldn't have left him alone with her, proof of that is that he is with Mary Margaret."

The pained silence from that almost cutthroat statement was almost too much for Regina, she snatched the phone away after giving the boy a mildly scolding look and walking out of the door.

"Emma, Emma... I know what he said hurt but kids say mean things when they are scared."

"He's right though." The pain in those words stalled Regina. "I don't mean to, but I always favored Henry, I don't mean too but... he just felt more real to me."

"Which is a product of the spell, you know that. Besides, true love can't be forced through magic so some part of you knew that something wasn't right... now, what did you want to know?"

Emma gave a long sigh before speaking. "David fought someone in the woods, they looked just like him and when he beat them, his sword vanished."

"Wait, his sword that...did he have to face... put Charming on the phone!" Her queen side came out strong and before she knew it, Charming was giving a sweet hello. " That thing that attacked you, what was it like? What did it say?"

"Everything that would get under my skin. Every fear, every secret... everything I kept buried to everyone, even Mary Margaret."

"And when you killed it, your sword vanished in green smoke?

"Well just the part I used to kill it, the hilt... how did you know that?

Panic washed over Regina and she had to sit down. " Put me on speaker... when we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out. When you faced this creature down, your courage transferred into it. In doing so, you made it a powerful totem, one that can be used for incredible magic."

Emma spoke up next. "Wait, the Wicked Witch stole his courage?"

"No, a symbol of it, at least. Symbols can be powerful totems."

More silence came, and then Emma asked the next question on her heart, the one question Regina knew was coming. "So, how is he really?"

"Fine, his magic has settled considerably, even if he managed to shatter two different spells and weaken the third. He seemed to have stabilized... do you mind if I get Hopper in here? I think I can talk him into talking to Cassidy... then I want to check out that farm house. See what she may have left behind. Some trace of potion or ingredient or something I can track her down with or at least use to figure her identity out."

"Do that, and call Hopper but I'll be there to talk to Cassidy... I had Henry in counseling there too. But be careful, okay."

Hmphing, Regina said one more line before closing her line. "She's the one the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space, When I return the favor I am not pulling any punches."

* * *

**"So I'm not really Emma's son... I guess that's why I always felt so...wrong." **

Malecifent's heart broke hearing the boy's words, even if her heart was technically already just dust. Sending a wave of what little love her heart had to offer, she spoke softly. "_Perhaps but I've found that power and family can be interchangeable... and frankly you choose your family in the end. Dragons rarely keep lovers or family beyond our mothers, and even that is rare. Family is found in friends. I_..." She almost sobbed somehow at the reminder of her poor egg. "_ I had a child, one taken from me from those few I trusted never to harm it..."_ She smiled, seeing the boy in her mind's eye. _"You look like me, I can be your mother if you'd like..."_

"Reallly?" The near desperate sound only reaffirmed her growing comfort towards the child.

_"Your brother was adopted and has two mothers. Why shouldn't you?" _

"Hehe... true...So...uh..." Like with her, it was clear he wasn't much for the odd comfort of emotion " So... how'd I do with that hearing enchantment?"  
He said this as he released the spell dimming the sounds of the world to dull roar.

"_Beautifully, my sweet dragon, beautifully.' _

With those simple words, Maleficent finally felt a shift within the boy as sadness and long term depression started to fade as someone accepted him for the first time, reaffirming his existence beyond his ties to Henry, Emma and a spell no one could have accounted for.

And with that, a piece of his heart returned to his chest, doubling in size before the eyes of no one.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**You deserved a longer chapter so I decided to update. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	9. Bonding and Knowledge

**Sorry that I abadnoned this story for a bit, I needed space from it to remember why I loved it. I do now so I have more hope to continue it. I have gotten into a bad habit of relying on the script to write stories but I have moved past that and am doing what made my Game of Thrones Story so great, watching clips and integrating myself into the world... and It is helping. **

**Love you all. **

**Ideas for his romance if I do one? I have on idea for later but it might be odd...**

**I realized that there was so much more I could do, so many new changes that just feel right and I got out of my slump... enjoy! I will be going back to fix the other chapters errors by the way. **

* * *

**"Miss Regina, where's my journal?" **Damning despite their simplicity, the boys words made the once Evil Queen cringe. She couldn't lie to the boy, the look on his face was too much for that. Though he looked so vastly different then her son, there was just something that echoed with similarity that lying would be more then insulting. It would be cruel and she just couldn't do that.

"Your mother had me translate the text and give it to the local psychiatrist." She left out, naturally, that she

Pain burst in the boy's eyes at the notion of betrayal and with it a trace of his magic leaked out, cracking the windows in his hospital room. "How dare you, both of you... how?" His words stopped, and his eyes were filled with confusion.

"It must have been cold." She gestured to the windows, panicking at a little at her weak explanation. "They must have-"

"No, I know about magic. If you've really read my journal you know that I sensed it in my mom for a while. The weird dreams, I have been seeing pieces of the past. I know your the Evil Queen and that my mom is the Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." He frowned, setting back and looking at her shocked expression with some concern. "How did you read it? A spell or something?"

"No... your language, it was elvish, you seem to remember it somehow... do you have any idea who you are or what you are?"

"Not really to be honest, the dreams are... odd and pieces and sometimes it more like I am just knowing or remembering something instead of dreaming. The music though, that is different. It is always playing without end. Like yours, it's triumphant like a royal procession mixed with a funeral dirge. Like Danny boy..."

"Danny..." She recoiled, turning around as the words, so close to Daniel's name, smacked into her. The pain and misery burned in her blood for a solid minute before she turned back around. "You haven't questioned why I sent your book to the psychiatrist, why?"

The poor boy just sighed. "I'm not stupid, I know I am depressed. I have felt lonely and isolated for years but looking on your face I can see that your not too surprised by that... why is that?"

**He didn't expect Regina to respond, her admitting to giving his journal away was shocking enough that he opened up about magic of all things... but, thankfully he managed to reroute the conversation to regain control. **

_"Lovey, little dragon. You have actually managed to control Regina, very well done. Especially since it all started with an accidental slip up about magic. You are going to be quite dangerous, my sweet. " _

'_Not too hard, Mom. Daniel, from what you said, is her every thought. Danny boy is a real funeral song, sad as hell at that. I feel bad though, she looks so heartbroken...' _

_"Don't be, she is a vile creature and cruel to the bone. Willing to betray anyone, she locked me in a cave for thirty years... she will suffer but not until I am revived and deal with the others who harmed me."  
_

"Listen, uh, Cassidy... I need to go do something, Magic related and I was going to do it on my own... care to join me?" Regina's sudden shift in conversation caught him by surprise. Looking up at the women, he realized she was quiet serious.

"Only if you promise to teach me more magic. I have figured out some on my own... watch this." Standing, he quickly removed and healed his IV again, then with a snap of his fingers, changed his clothes. Dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans with a button up purple plaid shirt and a leather coat over it, he felt utterly happy. "I have always had a great imagination, writing and reading... it comes in handy since all I have to do is imagine what I want and make it a reality."

Looking up proved entertaining as Regina was gaping at him, jaw scraping the ground. "Your that advanced already... that took me years to learn, changing my appearance."

'_You don't doubt yourself, I met Regina and she was filled with doubt. That inhibited her powers considerably.'_

Smiling, he marched over to her and grabbed her hand. "I have a lot of faith in myself. Learning or remembering I guess, about magic made me realize that I am more then I realized. It helps I think. Were you as... confident as I am now?"

"No... my mother made sure that I wasn't. Then I was too confident, so be careful, that was my downfall. Now, shall we depart?"

"We shall."

The air turned purple and together they vanished.

""""

**Emma's eyes widened, shock and anger filling it as she walked into her son's hospital room, Henry in tow. "Where is Cassidy and Regina, what the hell?" Panicking she pulled out her phone, dialing up her sort of friend. **

"Yes, Emma?"

"Where is he?"

"That... well it turns out he knows a lot more then we realized and I wanted to give him the opportunity to practice the magic that is burgeoning inside of him. The kids a natural Emma. And he's safe, I am with him."

Her mind went over those words and she realized what that meant. "You took him to the farmhouse?"

"Emma, he knows about magic. He can use it, he changed his clothes and healed himself. Those spells took me years to learn. He isn't in any danger and even if he is, the first thing I'd do is teleport him to safety. Besides, he was not happy to be spending time in the hospital and I think he was peeved at you for not seeing him more often."

Sighing, she refrained from cursing in front of her son. "Regina, he better stay safe, you understand me?"

"Of course, don't worry about it. I'll call you later." Click.

With that, she sighed and kneeled down, looking a very annoyed and confused looking Henry. "Are there more secrets, I know there's already something up with your job here. What's going on with Cassidy, I haven't seen him in days and everyone is acting so weird around him. Now he's missing from his hospital room because your friend took him... Mom, what is happening?"

Unable to really answer any of that, she sighed. "Your right, somethings up but it's complicated. Can you trust me to tell you when we have it dealt with?"

"Yes, I trust you... just... don't forget." He looked inward, back at the glass where his brother was no longer laying peacefully. "I miss him."

"So do I kid."

Together they stood there, annoyed and sad and missing someone that technically didn't exist when Dr. Whale hurried towards her. " Emma, something's up." Behind him was her father, looking just as amazed and worried.

"What is it?"

"Just come with me... okay?" Her father looked in the room for a second, his own eyes widening. " Where is Cassidy?"

"With Regina, he's fine. No I don't like it but it's Regina. He'll be safe... now what did you want to show me?"

* * *

**"Wow, this is cute." Looking about, he drank in the sight of the adorable cabin before him. It wasn't massive but it had a homey sort of appearance that you just didn't get from the big city. "Sort of small though, lovely for one person." **

Regina just stared at him for a minute before they both heard a snapping sound. "Show yourself, you winged freak."

Quicker the a flash, an arrow flew at them, but Regina caught it to his amazement. Turning towards the source, he channeled his sudden fear into a burst of power that sent the attacker flying with a blast of white light into the car behind him.

"Ow... that... ow..." Handsome and built, the man rolled his eyes as he tried to stand.

Cassidy wasn't having any of that, and clapped his hand together, causing the man's shoe laces to untie themselves and wrap around his arm, locking them in place and knocking him to the ground with a loud grunt. "There, better. Who is he and can we trust him?"

He enjoyed Regina's shock. " Your really good at this...but I think we can. He isn't a flying monkey at any rate."

"Apolgizes my Lady, little boy... I thought you were the Wicked Witch."

Regina looked offended. "And I thought you were a flying monkey."

Neither seemed to notice his own shock. " Wait, she's real too... that's who we are investing?"

'_Be careful.' _Maleficent's soft voice echoed in his mind, powerful and worried. '_I have never met the witch but tales of her immense power have crossed realms. Do not underestimate her. You are skilled for a novice but against a real trained witch you would be dog food." _

'_Understood... '_

The handsome man struggled to stand, but the knots wouldn't allow it, to Cassidy's amusement. Unfortunately Regina undid the spell with a wave of her hand. "Sorry, he's new to the craft."

"I can see that... I do hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head, your Majesty."

"Is that the Queen of Hearts that does that,... don't you just take hearts or something." He enjoyed, to his shame, the shame in Regina's eyes before walking over to the handsome man and holding out his hand, shaking the man's firmly. "Cassidy Swan."

The man smiled at him, kind and warm. "Any relation to Emma?"

"My mother, kind of... anyway it is nice to meet you..."

"Oh, poor manners on my part. Robin of Locksley, at your service."

Eyes wide, he looked the handsome man over, feeling Regina doing the same thing from behind his shoulder. "Wait, Robin Hood... the Robin Hood. I thought only Fairy tales were real, not folk lore... this is amazing and you are much handsomer then I would have guessed." Not bothering to wait for a response, he turned to a stunned Regina. "I think he's a good guy in the stories, robs from the Rich and all that... I like him. Can we keep him or are you going to kill him? I'll close my eyes if you need to be devilish."

That made her laugh. "You really are a brat, aren't you... but your right, taking heads is my mother's style. I prefer hearts." She smirked a wicked smirk.

"Wait your mom is the Queen of Hearts, wicked... okay I like you. You and me, we are friends from now on. Deal Regina? Your actually being honest with me." He smiled at the lady, grabbing her hand and standing next to her even as he sent a mental message to Mal. '_Too late really, you already told me as such. Your definitely my favorite.' _

_"Aw, consider me flattered my sweet...your doing a good job of pretending to be surprised by everything. I admit though, I never guessed you'd meet Robin Hood here. He is quiet the skilled archer and thief. Be wary of him, he might not be so easy to fool."_

_'Will do.'_

"The thief, interesting." Regina handed back the arrow she caught.

"Well, as we're tossing labels around, aren't you technically known as the Evil Queen?"

Offended, Regina spoke softly. "I prefer Regina. You think you can bring down the Wicked Witch With sticks?"

"Arrows and he might be able to." They turned to him, not seeing his eye roll. "Surprise and pain tolerance. Just aim for her leg, she won't catch it and it will disable her for a while. Anyway enough flirting we have a house to pry through, I mean there is no way you'd bring me here if Ms. Wicked was still here right? So let's pry."

He ignored the adults and marched his butt towards the house, knowing the other two would follow suit. He listened to them speak, and it was entertaining how much they were already flirting.

"Perhaps she left a trail."

"Hence why we are here."

"Have we met before?"

"I'd doubt I'd forget meeting you. Unless it was during the missing year. All the more reason to find this witch."

_'Maybe she is moving on from Daniel? That might cut into your plans for punishment?' _

Maleficent laughed a pained sound. "_Oh trust me, child. That will never even need to factor in.' _

* * *

**"I have another kid?" Neal's head hurt, even as he watched the others leave the room. He had long answered and endured the questions about his location and his further but somehow this hurt more. "How is that possible?" **

Emma looked sad, hurt even. "He... was created through the memory spell Regina cast and something else... we're not sure yet but it's there. He's magical, Regina says he as natural..." She actually seemed close to crying. "I thought, for a minute, that he might be tied to the Wicked witch... but I have these memories of tucking him in and kissing his fever ridden forehead... I can see him reading on the couch in his boxers, even though I told him not too... and he hated you for abandoning us, I know you really didn't but that's what my memories said... he's real, Neal and these memories are all he has. He is my son and I even named him after you for some reason in my memories."

That made him smile. "Yeah, I noticed... Cassidy. I guess even then you loved me."

"Yeah, I did..."

"What does he look like?" His chest hurt but he could feel, despite himself, new love growing for his new son. Didn't matter if he never knew him or that he was technically not his kid. Emma was only too happy to show him a picture from her phone and he gasped a little. "He looks just like you... he's beautiful."

"I know he is... he can't leave here. I... I wanted to take Henry and you when we were done here. I was tired of all of this, I still am... but I can't with him... so I wondered... do you want to help him? He has no father, not tech-"

"I'm his dad." That stopped her, she looked shocked and happy all at once. "He's my kid, made from your memories fake as they were. He is our kid... Henry's brother."

"Well, good... Henry is here, care to meet him?"

"Of course, again... but the old story won't work. It requires Henry to know about magic and the Fairytale worlds. He doesn't now... what are we going to tell him?"

Emma just smirked. "Leave that to me... give me a minute to grab him."

"What about Cassidy, I... I want to meet him, too."

Emma's eyes froze in shock. " He's with Regina, yeah I wasn't happy about it too... "

* * *

**"Nothing useful here, unfortunately." **

"I take offense to that." Cassidy marched around, carefully looking at everything. "And I think your wrong... everything is too normal. The Wicked witch was basically royalty in stories. I can't see her happy with just this. Maybe it's a cover house, like there is more somewhere else to better fit her nature?"

Robin Hood looked at him, as did Regina, with something akin to appreciation. "Fair point... so nothing here is magical?"

"A good witch covers her tracks, a better one can uncover them... and if she really is using this as a cover there might be a doorway into where she keeps her more extravagant belongings." She raised her hands, which glowed a soft purple.

Sensing the shift in the room, Cassidy quickly announced. " I am going to check the living room, see what I can find." Then left, literally giving them a room to flirt and be adorable. '_Say what you want, Mom... they'd make pretty babies.'_

_"Speaking of that, how are you handling your crush being your grandfather?"_

_'It's not that bad, I didn't know so I am not upset. He's still really handsome and it's unfortunate but I got over it. Besides If he really is responsible for you losing your child then... he deserves to suffer and he is by no means worth my time or love.' _

**Maleficent almost cried in her ashy prison, the boy's words echoing in her heart. She had opened it to her and told him her most pained truth, and in doing so gained trust in him that would never fade. He was hers now, entirely. He would fight for her and with her against those who painted themselves the heroes when in truth they were monsters wrapped in pretty clothing and morals that only fit when they were happy. **

_'This will be my revenge against you, Prince Charming and Snow White. Your own Grandson will be your undoing, calling me mother...as he uses your blood to resurrect me.' _

It was with this energy in mind that she spoke to her new son.

_"There is little in that cabin. While they are distracted, mark this place so you can easily return. It is a difficult spell, but if you cast it you can come to the Wicked Witch. Not even Regina knows of this little spell, so she won't think to look for it. It circumvents protection spells... but be careful. We might have to flee at any time, should she arrive."_

Her son nodded. '_What do I need to do?'_

* * *

**"So that's why you left?" Neal felt a weight lift from his heart as his son's eyes shifted, losing the hate and anger and gaining that spark of love that made him so much fun to be around. "You were arrested too?" **

Smiling, he nodded. " Yeah kid, I didn't even know your mom was pregnant then I couldn't find her. I tried but... I couldn't. My dad lives here, I was lost as a kid so when I found him a I returned... this was your mom's real job, or well part of it."

"Wait till we will Cass, he is going to be so happy... or really mad, either way I can't wait to see."

"Neither can I. I can't believe I have two kids." Neal laughed a little, sighing as he struggled to sit up and eat some more of his green Jell-O. He barely had the green blob in his mouth before the pain returned, sheer agony splitting his mind before darkness took him once again.

* * *

**Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Rumple and Neal are not separated yet, they are not chasing the woods... so much has changed big and small. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


End file.
